Love Among Vows
by CLueLesSBlOnDiE143
Summary: Hermione has come back all grown up. Harry vowed to himself that he would never fall for Hermione like that. Can he keep his promise now that Hermione has come back like this? Rated PG for further chappies


A/N: Hey, I guess I was bored so, I wanted to start a fan-fiction. I hope you like this! Oh and this will end up Harry/Hermione YAY! Even though Daniel is mine!  
  
Plot Summary: Hermione has come back all grown up. Harry vowed to himself that he would never fall for Hermione like that. Can he keep his promise now that Hermione has come back like this? Or, will he run from his troubles and keep them hidden until one day when he finds a loophole? I don't know it's just the first chapter you'll have to read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, related titles, or subjects. I don't own anything except the plot and the occasional character that I decide to put in here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of winter, Harry Potter stood in front of a stone; he pulled  
his cloak closer to him. The stone read:  
  
Ronald William Weasley  
August 18, 1989 – April 15, 2005  
Loved Son and Brother  
Trusty Friend  
Beloved Fiancé  
"A Fantastic Chess Player"  
  
All of the good times flashed through his mind. But, the reminder came into  
mind again:  
'He couldn't graduate from Hogwarts... because of you!'  
  
He went to the next and most painful stone to look at:  
  
Hermione Lily Granger  
September 15, 1989 – April 15, 2005  
Beloved Daughter  
Loving Friend  
"Always With Us Never Apart"  
  
A dry tear ran down Harry's cheek.  
  
'She was always there for you! You couldn't do anything for her though! You couldn't protect her! You practically murdered her! Why didn't you ask her  
out?! Why didn't you seize the chance?!' He thought bitterly.  
  
Suddenly a Blonde haired girl came up to Harry,  
  
"Common Harry! It's getting late. I love you hunny. It's not you faul-"she  
began but got cut off by Harry.  
  
"It's not my fault?! If I hadn't gone to Voldemort's hide out and came  
barging in and gotten hurt so they had to fight then they wouldn't have  
died! They wouldn't be lying in this hole right now! Ron'd be getting  
married to Lavender and Hermione would be writing the next copy of  
Hogwarts: A History!"  
  
The blonde gave Harry a hug by the side. And Harry kissed her on her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke abruptly from his dream. He wiped his forehead and sat up on his bed. The second time this week and he had the same dream. That was probably the only thing that was continuous in his life right now. It was the end of the summer holidays and Harry had not gotten any letters from his friends since last week. Of course his girlfriend, Marissa, had kept in touch. She kept yelling at him every time he wrote back and said that the Dursley's had made him keep the letters short. To tell you the truth it was getting  
quite annoying.  
  
Every time Harry woke up from his dream he knew who the blonde haired girl  
was. But, at one point Harry gives in to Marissa when he thought in his mind that he should've asked Hermione out when he got the chance. Harry had never had feelings for Hermione like that until he started going out with Marissa and he has been having the best time of his life with her and he  
may even be in love.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, which read 2:45 am. He was supposed to get picked up to go to Hermione's house tomorrow at 9:30 am, so he decided to  
set his alarm to 6:45 so that he could get showered and packed for Hogwarts. He rubbed his eyes and went down stairs to get a drink of water when he heard the scratching of an owl at the kitchen window. He looked up,  
unlocked the window, and let the Hedwig in and took the letter. Hedwig  
nipped his finger and stayed on the counter while he read the note.  
  
Harry, I'm going to keep this short. I am outside your window and asked Hedwig to take this to where you are in the house. Get your Hogwarts stuff and get changed into decent clothes. Meet me outside and we can go to my house. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Love Always, Hermione  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and into his room, carefully so that he didn't wake up the Dursley's. He put on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he looked  
down at the window and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
"Hey, common up!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hi to you too, but how am I supposed to get up there?" Hermione asked  
smiling.  
  
"Just climb," Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I am not climbing that high!" Hermione whispered in a high voice so he  
could hear.  
  
"Sure you are," Harry said "If you fall I will catch you!"  
  
Hermione made a funny face but then started climbing up the gate on the  
side of the house. She got up without any trouble for most of the climb except for the last step in which she tripped over the ledge and as Harry  
said 'If you fall I'll catch you' and she landed on top of him.  
  
"Hey" Hermione said.  
  
"Hello, uh... Hermione?" Harry asked in an awkward tone. With that Hermione  
got off of him.  
  
"I couldn't wait any longer," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Thank You Mione" He said. Hermione smiled. She would only let Harry call  
her 'Mione' since her and Ron broke up.  
  
"Now common let's get you out before my parents get testy." Hermione said.  
  
They spent about a half an hour in the room packing and then Harry had an  
idea.  
  
"'Mione, What if we were to just walk out of the front door instead of climbing down the gate again?" Harry smirked, "Common this is the thing I  
have been dreaming about all of my life! Please?" He gave Hermione the puppy-dog eyes and she gave in. The walked as thunderous and as obnoxious  
as they could. That's when Dudley came out of his room.  
  
"Harry, you need to get in you ro..." He was cut off when he saw Hermione.  
"Where are you going pretty one?" Dudley licked his hand and slicked it  
back so that he looked like John Travolta."  
  
"Ugh..." Hermione looked disgusted.  
  
"Dudley bug off" Harry reached for his wand.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared! Help me save me," He ran into his mother and fathers  
room.  
  
"Not a very bright one is he?" Hermione asked while stifling a laugh.  
  
When they made it out to the car Hermione helped Harry get his trunk into  
the back of the car. When he got inside of the Mitsubishi Eclipse (A/N:  
LoL, my car!) he saw a woman with dark brown curly brown hair and a man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He took them to be Hermione's mother and father when they said, "Why hello there Harry! I'm Kim Granger and this  
is John Granger."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, nice to meet you," Harry said brightly.  
  
"Oh no please call me John!" John said.  
  
"Ok, John" Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay Dad can we go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure" and with that they pulled out of number 4 Privet Drive when Harry remembered that he would never have to go back there again on account of  
this was his last year of Hogwarts! He sighed and looked out the window  
'this is defiantly going to be a great year.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but I just found out I have to get done for a babysitting job so I can't type any longer! I will try to update every week  
at least ok? Please review and please no flames!  
~*Kirsty Anna Radcliffe*~ 


End file.
